A Year Ago Today
by DaYDReaMiN
Summary: Ficlet - To move on, we must first let go.


****

DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with The WB/ Creators of Gilmore Girls, nor am I affiliated with Delta Goodrem.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was trying to get to sleep, and I felt the need to write. Hasn't happened for a long time. Meh. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as always.

This is just a ficlet. With song. Song ficlet?

****

A Year Ago Today.

__

Another year older   
A little bit stronger   
A little bit wiser than a year ago today. 

She sat in her car for a minute. It felt…safe. The warm leather threatened to envelop her as a whole, and the motor purred like a kitten that was being scratched behind the ear.

"This is ridiculous. There is no reason to sit here in my car when there is a perfectly nice house waiting for me." She muttered.

As the voices of reason battled in her head, she slowly turned off the motor. A silence resounded around her, once again. She was alone. Again.

She took her handbag from the passenger seat and stepped out of the car into the brisk, uninviting air. The only sound was the merciless _click _off her heels. _Click, click, click._ Her hands moved hurriedly around the inside of her handbag, until they found her "I love coffee" key ring. She slid a key into the front door, sighed shortly, and stepped inside.

It's funny how something that held so many happy memories for her could turn into something so cold. It used to be a home. Now it was just another house. 

__

Looking over my shoulder   
I was so much younger then   
I can't believe what happened   
A year ago today   


She slid out of her coat and paused to finger the intricate weaving, a brief smile flashing across her beautiful face. It was her favorite birthday present ever. She had barely taken off since the accident.

She stood in the hallway and surveyed the house. It was the same way she had left it in the morning. Full of appliances and crazy furniture. Yet, it was empty. Empty like her soul had become.

Her eyes fell upon a little stand Luke had donated. On it was a vase. The tiny blue flowers flowed perfectly with its sunny yellow background.

* A bright vase for a bright personality * she thought fondly.

Her delicate fingers brushed against the cold porcelain as if it were treasure. It was treasure, to her.

For the past year, this had been her routine. Wake up. Go to work. Come home. Do virtually nothing until 9 'o clock, when she went to sleep. Wake up, and do it all over again in the morning. No friends. No fun. Just self-pity.

In her mind, she knew it was wrong. So many people had tried to help, but she just insisted on pushing them away. This was her life now. She was turning into a recluse. And she had no one to blame but herself. The thought almost made her break down in tears, but she couldn't cry. At some point, the tears had to stop. 

__

Another year gone by   
Oh the tears have run dry   
Life seemed so unkind   
A year ago today 

She closed her eyes for a millisecond, willing the tears away. It was time. She couldn't live like this anymore. Her hands trembled, as did her lower lip. She slowly and carefully picked up the vase. She tucked it under her arm, and quickly walked back to her car, as if pausing for a second would cause her to change her mind.

She drove for what seemed like an eternity, with the vase sitting in the passenger's seat, closely guarded by a seat belt. Finally, she had reached her destination.

Her long legs could not get her to the top of the cliff…**their **cliff, fast enough. She scurried over the large rock, the only sound the patter of her feet and the never-ending squawk of the seagull. At last, she was at the top, overlooking the most magnificent ocean in the world. It was their spot. They would always come here to relax, forget about the woes of small town life. At whatever stage they were at their lives, coming here would clear their minds. They discovered it on a road trip, and it had slowly become their little piece of paradise.

__

And I just can't understand it   
And I don't think I ever will   
You went away   
A year ago today 

As the wind blew through her hair, she unscrewed the lid of the vase, and without a second thought, let the black ashes fly through the air and be free, like Lorelai Gilmore deserved to be.

"Bye mom." Rory said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek and burning on her lip.

To move on, you first must let go.

__

And though we're so far apart   
You're forever in my heart.   



End file.
